


pretty please

by tayttimus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Minor Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor Praise Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, minor hyung kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayttimus/pseuds/tayttimus
Summary: It's the waiting that makes the end result so satisfying.Or: Johnny has been off the market for too long, in Donghyuck's very patient opinion.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 47
Kudos: 311





	pretty please

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for deciding to check out this humble filth of mine!
> 
> i'm relatively new to both ncity and also to PWP, so kindness is incredibly appreciated. i wrote this in a series of fits instigated by dua lipa's new album future nostalgia, in particular physical, cool, and of course/most importantly pretty please which spawned the picture donghyuck paints with his outfit.
> 
> i don't have anyone really to thank for this except maybe [haechansheaven](https://twitter.com/haechansheaven) on twitter for having an open curiouscat into which i was able to dump my thirst for bottom!johnny and find the inspiration to write again. an additional thanks to dex and bee, not for anything in particular that they did for this fic specifically, but just for being around and letting me scream and nurturing the regrowth of my love for writing. it's been probably five years (or more) since i wrote, completed, and posted a fic in a fandom where i thought i would get readership, so i'm actually quite nervous, but it feels so good to be back on this horse that the excitement overrides that.
> 
> please, enjoy!

“Johnny, come on!”

“Yuta,” Johnny says from the inside of his palm, where he has firmly pressed his face in order not to fall victim to his roommate’s charming puppy-dog eyes. “We’re not freshmen any more. We’re like... three years too old to be going to clubs.”

Across the apartment, Yuta adjusts his button-up tee – in front of their floor length mirror he insisted they get – with it’s gaudy animal print, tucking it into his jeans _slightly_ differently and buckling the expensive belt he favours. “Yeah, _we_ are. But...”

“But _Mark_ isn’t,” Johnny groans as he comes to the realization, looking up to see Yuta comparing two virtually identical gold chains, one maybe two inches longer than the other, before shrugging and throwing them both around his neck.

“Precisely,” Yuta sings, grinning at Johnny through the mirror shamelessly.

He lets that hang in the air of their apartment for a moment before Johnny runs his fingers through his hair. “I’m not going to a club to help you hook up, Yuta,” Johnny says, and he pushes himself up and off the couch, headed for his room.

A firm grip on his wrist stops him in his tracks, and when he turns back reluctantly, it's to see Yuta looking uncharacteristically serious given his single-minded focus on getting laid in just about every other context. “John,” he says gently, releasing his wrist, “It’s been months since you and Sooyoung broke up, and I know you keep saying you’re not hung up on her—”

“Because I’m _not_ —” Johnny offers, but without heat.

“But! You stopped coming out with me even to, like, the cafe on campus when you guys were together. And you haven’t done it since.” Yuta plays with the necklaces hanging in the dip of the unnecessarily over-unbuttoned tee he’s wearing. “Just makes a guy worried, you know?”

Johnny eyes him, then feels his face fracture into one of the grins that hurt the tops of his cheeks if he keeps it up too long. “Aw, dude! You give a shit about me!” he accuses while wrapping himself around Yuta like some sort of velcro octopus.

Yuta returns the hug with enthusiasm. “Of course I do, dumbass. Now get your cakey cheeks into some club gear so I can go rock this desperate gay sophomore’s world.”

It takes a lot of willpower for Johnny to only walk away to his room and only say “Don’t talk about the kid I tutor like that, dude, I’ll cry,” rather than throttling his friend and roommate, taking the hit for rent and bills all onto himself.

They arrive at the club without issue only forty-five minutes later, Yuta’s hair artfully disheveled, and Johnny in his standard of a crisp pair of black jeans and that metallic gold button-down that’s always served him well. He realizes as they’re lined up to get in just how right Yuta had been; he hasn’t been out in over a year, and it feels strange but comforting to be back out in his university town.

They catch Taeyong, Doyoung and Jaehyun in the line, and are inside with obscenely pricey drinks in their hands within ten minutes. The lights are bright, the air is heavy, and the drinks are watery but the company is good. Jaehyun echoes Yuta’s earlier excitement at Johnny being out with them again, and Johnny rubs his neck in embarrassment that he’d caused his friends so much concern. He makes a mental note to take the boys out for dinner or coffee in the next week to thank them for caring.

It’s as he’s thinking of what cafe would be closest to both Taeyong and Doyoung’s split level and Jaehyun’s apartment, that he feels lean arms wrap around his neck and shoulders, followed by an excited, “Oh my god, hyung!” as Mark launches himself at Johnny. “Dude, Yuta-hyung told me you’d be coming out tonight, but you didn’t say anything on Thursday so I was, like, wondering, you know?” he yells above the music.

Johnny cuts a glance at Yuta, who is pointedly not looking at him, choosing instead to undress Mark with his eyes while he clicks his tongue ring in and out of between his teeth. “Yeah, well,” Johnny says with a half shrug, “Yuta’s a convincing guy, you’ll find.” He watches Mark catch Yuta’s eye, and then immediately flush and flap his hands around as he avoids the gaze. “You out here alone tonight, kid?” Johnny asks, ruffling Mark’s hair.

“Ah, no, I brought my housemates out with me, and some of the freshies,” Mark says, fixing his bangs and pointing over his shoulder. And Johnny turns to see who this entourage is, before promptly losing all sense of time, space, and peripheral vision.

Objectively, he knows that there are about half a dozen kids in the booth Mark gestures to, but he fails to properly register the information, in the face of one of them in particular leaning up against the table, his hip propped against it and his arms crossed loosely across his chest.

His top is gossamer in the lights of the club, unbuttoned to his sternum and completely untucked. He might as well not be wearing a top at all, but it makes him look like some sort of Saharan mirage in the thrumming heat of bodies pressed together. The leggings tucked into knee-high boots make it look like he’s floating past when he catches Mark’s eye from across the club and starts making a beeline, only the shining buckles up the sides of the boots giving him away. The lights catch the golden glitter dusted across his clavicle and the top of his chest where the shirt is wide open when he crosses through their beams, flecks climbing up his neck and leading a sparkling trail in complement to the moles flecked across his face to the glistening gloss of his lips.

Donghyuck’s gaze is calculating and assessing as he catches Johnny staring on his way across the floor to collect Mark, his top leaving a gauzy echo through the air behind him as he moves. There’s something under the calculating look, something simmering and concentrated, but Johnny looks away before he can decipher it.

Arms wrap around Mark’s middle, lights flashing off the many golden rings around Donghyuck’s fingers, and he rests his chin on Mark’s shoulder. “Mark-yah, you said you were buying the first round and now you’re all distracted, are you trying to hide how broke you are?”

Mark blushes, cutting his eyes to Yuta, and then back to Donghyuck. “Yah, I’m just saying hi to friends, Hyuckie. You have no patience.”

“Wrong,” Donghyuck accuses, and looks up slyly at Johnny. “I’m extremely patient.” It’s a look that feels like it’s dressing him down, and Johnny can’t believe it’s making him flush to be the target of it.

“Whatever,” Mark says, dismissive, missing the exchange. “Let’s go get drinks then, huh? You remember Nana’s order at all? He called it something but I honestly can’t remember what it was, a Fuzzy Nipple or something?”

They walk off into the dim light of the club, and Johnny gets the full effect of Donghyuck’s ass in his leggings, and hears himself groan under his breath.

“Dude,” Taeyong says with a grin on his face, Doyoung beside him covering a laugh with his hand.

Johnny leans on the waist-high table they’ve congregated around. “What? What’s funny?”

With a half-glance over his shoulder at the boys at the bar, Jaehyun chuckles out, “And we thought Yuta around Mark was bad.”

Yuta glares and smacks Jaehyun’s arm, then says evenly, “You look like you’re gonna eat that Hyuck kid for dinner _and_ dessert.”

Doyoung snorts and smacks the table. “Breakup who?”

“Fuck off,” Johnny says, good-naturedly, though his eyes are still drifting to the bar like drawn magnets, “It’s been like, three months. You guys are the ones who keep bringing it up.”

A couple claps, and Taeyong grabs their attention. “Okay, no more on that subject for the rest of the night. It is Saturday night, we have an open Sunday ahead of us and absolutely no commitments, I will grab the first round and we will get good and trashed. Agreed?”

He’s met with enthusiastic agreement all around, and they crowd around the bartop for shots. Mark comes back to chat them all up, and the night finds their two groups blending naturally. They hoard two booths beside each other to themselves to the ire of every other patron at the club that night, and get loud and rowdy almost immediately.

And yet, despite Johnny being in the furthest seat from Donghyuck possible, he can feel the way they keep catching each others’ eyes. Even once he appears to get bored and drags their friend Renjun to the dancefloor, Johnny still manages to look up over half the time to Donghyuck either already looking back at him from over Renjun’s shoulder, or he turns to meet his gaze while he glides with Renjun’s hands on him.

Johnny does know Donghyuck. He’s known him for a while. But he has never known this focused, determined, single-minded fiend that appears to have taken over the freshman’s body.

“Johnny!”

It takes an act of god to keep from startling, but Johnny manages. “Hm?” He looks around the table and finds Mark and Yuta missing.

Doyoung is smirking up at him from the bench seat and Johnny realizes he’s maybe made himself obvious. “Nothing, dude. Don’t even worry about it.”

The beat the DJ is playing changes gradually, and Johnny resolutely does not look back out on the dancefloor. He pats Jaehyun’s shoulder beside him and pushes away from the booth. “Gotta take a leak,” he says, barely loud enough to be heard.

He figures he’ll splash some water on his face, grab a glass of it from the bar on his way back, when he feels eyes on him from behind. He keeps his focus ahead as he moves for the back of the club and the alcove the bathrooms hide in, and the presence follows him as he does.

There are people pushing past them and yelling around them, but when Johnny turns and leans against the wall, he can only see Donghyuck. When Donghyuck realizes he’s been caught, he has the face to look sheepish for three entire moments; one to blink slowly, one to stick his lips out in a glossy pout, and one to clasp his hands behind his back, the stretch of his chest pulling the collar of his shirt further off his shoulders.

Then his gaze simmers.

“It’s been a while since you’ve been out,” he remarks, like he’s commenting on the weather.

Johnny shrugs. “Haven’t had a reason.”

Donghyuck visibly looks at Johnny’s lips, and Johnny feels his whole body heat up with it. “I’ve been out most nights, aren’t I reason enough?”

Two steps is all that separates them. Johnny takes one. “You’ve been looking for me every night you’ve gone out?” Johnny says in place of an answer.

Donghyuck scowls briefly, then simpers into a smile. “There’s been a certain something lacking in every other dance partner I’ve had.”

“Other dance partners,” Johnny says, affecting shock. “I’ve always taken you to be such a chaste little cherub.”

A flush creeps up Donghyuck’s chest, contrasting beautifully with his glitter and gloss, but he keeps a straight face through it. “I’ve been chaste,” he says, in a hushed tone. “I’ve been so chaste, Johnny.”

Johnny takes that last step.

It takes a heartbeat for Donghyuck to meet Johnny's eyes, and a heartbeat longer for him to fist his hands in the open lapels of Johnny's shirt. It's with a feral sort of abandon that Donghyuck presses himself back against the bathroom hallway, and with the motion drags Johnny flush against him. Instinct brings Johnny’s arms up to bracket him against the wall there. It takes nothing at all for Johnny to insinuate a knee between Donghyuck's own, barely a breath that he ghosts down the glitter-soaked neck Donghyuck presents to him. With a heady sort of whine from the very back of his throat, Donghyuck grinds down onto Johnny's thigh, deliciously hard against him, and Johnny can't bite back the moan he lets out into the diminishing space between their mouths.

"How long?" Johnny asks, the edges of his lips catching on the gloss of Donghyuck's with the words. "How long have you been waiting?"

A sigh, and Donghyuck grinds against Johnny's thigh again, his hands fisted into the loose fabric of Johnny's shirt for purchase. "Long enough," he breathes into Johnny's mouth, still not kissing him, still moving his hips in aborted little thrusts that drive Johnny insane. "Long enough to drive Mark up the wall after sitting in on his tutoring sessions with you. Long enough to have to squeeze my knees together under the table at the library while I watch you two work. Long enough to have--" he breaks off into a hitched moan when Johnny grabs his hips and grinds back up against him, "fuck, long enough to have jacked off in the shower at the thought of your cock."

His hand has snuck down the hard planes of Johnny’s abdomen, and that bold hand cups him through his jeans, palming up the length of his hardness where it presses against Donghyuck's thigh. "Jesus, fuck, Donghyuck," Johnny bites out, dropping his head to rest in the crook of Donghyuck's shoulder, mouthing blindly at the vanilla-flavoured skin there.

He can hear the grin in Donghyuck's voice then, when he speaks. "I've had so much time to fantasize, Johnny-hyung," he purrs, palming the swell of Johnny's ass and kneading his hips forward. "I've thought so much about riding you, about coming underneath you. I can practically do it in my sleep. I have, actually, Johnny-hyung. I've dreamt about you more nights than I can count, and I wake up so hard and aching that it's barely enough to fuck into my hand without you there."

"Shit," Johnny hisses, and he grabs Donghyuck by the chin to crash their lips together. Anything to keep that filthy mouth shut, anything to slake the thirst he can feel rising in his throat like lava erupting from a dormant volcano.

Donghyuck kisses like the single-minded fiend he is, moaning in the back of his throat like he's being kissed by a god, nipping at Johnny's lips like they're crusted in chocolate, licking into his open mouth with heaving breaths that speak to how desperate they both are for this. Johnny's no longer sure where the heat is coming from; whether it's the club he's forgotten they're in, or the fire burning low in his belly as Donghyuck grinds the hardness of his dick through those sinful leggings against Johnny's own throbbing cock.

"Fuck," Johnny manages, pulling away to kiss a searing trail down that glitter that leaves such an easy path to follow to collarbones. "We need to get out of here, or I'm going to fuck you against this wall and expose both of us to every patron in this club."

Donghyuck sighs hugely, a hand in Johnny's hair to press him closer, keep his mouth where it sits. "I wouldn't mind a little public indecency," he mutters, and Johnny can feel it vibrate through his lips on Donghyuck's clavicle. He gathers skin between his teeth and bites, and Donghyuck cries out loud enough that someone nearby yells something neither of them cares to hear. That draws a laugh from Donghyuck that bumps against Johnny's lips, the laughter contagious enough with Johnny so close to its source, and he feels Donghyuck's fingers curl around his chin and draw him up, up, up, back to Donghyuck's lips for another heady kiss. "But I think everyone else might. And besides," he says sweetly, against the corner of Johnny's mouth, "I figure you're easier to fuck in private."

The fire that streaks down Johnny's spine and directly to his cock drives him to push Donghyuck roughly back against the wall, bite his way into Donghyuck's mouth, and grind their hips together with a rolling motion that has Donghyuck whining eagerly.

"Well then," Donghyuck chuckles in between the kisses Johnny refuses to let him part fully from, "my place or yours?"

Johnny hums against Donghyuck's lips. "Yours. Yuta's probably already back at ours fucking Mark's brains out, and if we come back he'll try to invite us along and I don't think Mark will survive that."

When Donghyuck laughs breathlessly at that, Johnny kisses him again, long and slow and warm. "Okay, I'll text Jeno to stay at Renjun's tonight then. Let's get out of here."

The night air is cool against Johnny's skin as they leave, doing nothing to quell the fire he still feels in his veins, the heat he can feel burning through his hand where Donghyuck has their fingers twined. It's been so long since Johnny's felt desired like this, since he's felt seen, and the looks that Donghyuck keeps casting over his shoulder at him, or the way his hand will squeeze Johnny's irregularly and randomly, spike the flames that still burn between them.

It's a short walk to Donghyuck's dorm apartment. When the doors to the elevator shut, Donghyuck drops Johnny's hand, standing at the opposite wall, looking at him from under his lashes. Lashes which are long and brush the darkened tops of his cheek, grazing past the moles that line the sides of his face, the harsh halogens of the elevator catching the glitter and throwing refracted light back. He's beautiful, so gorgeous it makes Johnny's breath catch in his throat a bit, and he wonders how on earth it took him this long to meet Donghyuck in the middle.

The elevator stops, and Johnny watches Donghyuck walk backwards out through the doors, drawing Johnny along in his wake like a fisherman trawling for salmon. His fingers climb slowly up his own body, dragging across that sheer fabric that hides nothing to reach the highest button of the three that are done up, just below his sternum. A deft flick and that first button is undone, and Donghyuck shrugs his shoulders out of the shirt. The fabric pools around his elbows, making him look like some kind of 50's era movie starlet in her close-up, his lips pouting to complete the picture. Johnny salivates, and Donghyuck's lips curl in a lazy grin as his hands trail lower and undo a second button, and then the third.

His shirt is entirely parted when Donghyuck turns away from Johnny near the end of the hall to unlock his door, and Johnny advances on him, dropping his hands to his hips and his lips to his bare shoulder. He sucks a kiss there, enough to have Donghyuck gasping and fumbling his keys, but he gets the door open enough for them to tumble inside and lock the door behind them.

Donghyuck dances out of Johnny's reach, a coy smile on his lips as he lets the fabric of his shirt slip down to his wrists, a hand coming up to draw circles on his chest. The glitter, Johnny learns, did not stop where Donghyuck's shirt started, and lets his eyes trail slowly down Donghyuck's abdomen where it sparkles in the low light of his living room lamps. "Like what you see, big guy?" he asks, his voice husky and dark.

"Not sure yet," Johnny says, and watches the confident smirk on Donghyuck's face falter just slightly. "Might need to see more to be sure. Can I see more, baby?"

The flush that climbs from Donghyuck's chest to the tips of his ears is gorgeous to watch, just as much as the pleased smile that blooms across Donghyuck's plush lips. "Why, of course you can, gorgeous. But you gotta come see for yourself."

Johnny watches from the doorway as Donghyuck darts into his bedroom, only to fling that damn gauzy shirt out behind him, and that's all the invitation Johnny needs to follow. He finds Donghyuck standing in the light of the streetlights outside pouring in, just those skin-tight athletic leggings and those knee high boots.

He's across the room in a moment, on his knees in a moment more, and with a kiss to the fluttering muscles of Donghyuck's stomach, Johnny slowly unzips first one boot, lifting Donghyuck's leg from behind the knee to pull his foot out of it, and then the second. He runs his hands up the tops of Donghyuck's thighs and around to grasp at his hips, feeling fingers running through his hair like a Bhuddist monk dragging a rake through the sand of a rock garden. "Hyung," Donghyuck whispers, and it feels like a prayer almost, the way he has to keep his voice low to keep most of the want out of it.

Johnny kisses the exposed top of Donghyuck's hip bone, following the curvature of the muscle down and in, kissing and kitten-licking the skin before nosing towards Donghyuck's cock. He stops with his fingers hooked into the waistband of the leggings, a breath away from the trapped dick underneath. This close he can feel the slowly growing wet spot where Donghyuck has been leaking all night, dragging his lips across the swell there reverently. "Hyuck," Johnny starts, pulling down on the elastic at the top of the leggings slowly as he comes to the realization of what he's looking at, "Hyuckie, did you--are you commando undern--"

As he gets the back of the leggings past the swell of Donghyuck's ass, his leaking cock pulls free, hard and flushed like the rest of him. "I... I may have been, uh, overly hopeful when Mark said Yuta-hyung said you'd be--aah!"

He doesn't let Donghyuck finish, taking his head into his mouth and sucking gently. The fingers that haven't left his hair curl, scraping nails across Johnny's scalp that shoot electricity down his spine. He licks an eager stripe up the underside of Donghyuck's cock, pulling a stuttered curse from him that echoes through his hips. Johnny kisses the tip, then presses it past his lips, pursing them tight and taut around Donghyuck's girth, pulling him back into the deep hollow of his throat. He moans when he draws Donghyuck in as far as he can take him, and the breath punches out of Donghyuck's lungs above him.

A gentle tug to his hair has Johnny popping his mouth off the head of Donghyuck's dick, though he leans back in to kiss and suck at the tip before he goes, and above him he hears Donghyuck groan. "Johnny, please, this is fucking amazing but I wanted to come inside your ass, not over your face and mouth," he says with a laugh, but Johnny thinks it might be there to disguise the waver in his voice.

"Why not, I bet I'd look great creampie'd," Johnny teases as he eases up off his knees, only to be silenced by Donghyuck pulling him back down to lick past his lips with fervor.

"God," Donghyuck breathes as he works at the buttons of Johnny's shirt, Johnny's own fingers pulling at his belt and buckle of his jeans, "you would, big guy, you would look so fucking good with a face full of my come but, babe, I have been dreaming of that tight ass for months now, I have to have it."

"Well, what baby wants baby gets, but he's gotta come get it himself." Johnny steps out of his jeans and throws off his shirt just as Donghyuck peels himself out of those damned leggings. More moles speckle his thighs, and Johnny has to keep his mouth closed to stop himself drooling over them.

He lets Donghyuck step, naked and bare in full glory, toward him and place his hands on Johnny's chest, brushing thumbs over nipples before Donghyuck puts the full force of his weight behind his arms and pushes Johnny backward onto the bed. Johnny lets himself bounce onto his back, his cock smearing precome over his abdomen when it bounces in time, and watches with hungry eyes as Donghyuck pulls lube and condoms out from the desk drawer where his books lay.

Donghhyuck tosses the condoms onto the bed beside Johnny, then uncaps the lube and pours some over his fingers, heedless of the drops that fall down the back of his hand to his wrist, his elbow, and down to the floor as he advances on Johnny. As he gets closer, resting on a knee between Johnny's legs, he feels his legs fall open wider, a coolly slick hand cupping his balls before shifting lower, running across his perineum to drag slowly across his rim.

Johnny breathes out slowly, trying to focus himself so he doesn't come on the spot, but it's hard when Donghyuck is leaning forward and over top of him, so much smaller than Johnny is but larger in every way that matters right now. A finger breaches him, and Donghyuck seals his mouth over Johnny's as he presses in past the next knuckle. It's been a while since the last time he’s been fingered open, but not so long that the relaxing doesn't come easy to him. He clenches down on Donghyuck's hand to let him know he's ready for more, and Donghyuck moans over his tongue in response. He fucks two fingers into Johnny, and Johnny has to pull away to hitch his breaths in faster, Donghyuck's thumb pressing into the meat of Johnny's sensitive skin where his thigh joins his hip. "Johnny," Donghyuck moans against his ear, pulling his earlobe between his lips, "Hyung, you're so good, so tight. Are you gonna warm my cock for me later? You gonna let me use you up nice and good?" He kisses Johnny as he slips in a third finger, not waiting long before fucking into him faster, curling and spreading his fingers in equal measure, driving Johnny mad.

He reaches a hand up to grip the back of Donghyuck’s neck, pressing their foreheads together so Johnny’s heaving breaths are mingled with Donghyuck’s own. Above him, Donghyuck has his eyes closed, his lower lip trapped and abused between his teeth, his cock hard and dripping between Johnny’s legs. “Hyuck,” Johnny gasps out, catching the final consonant on a whine, “I’m ready. I’m so ready for you, Hyuck, please. You said you’ve been waiting, hurry up and fuck me.”

Donghyuck grins wildly, his eyes still closed, as he curls his fingers up and in to drag across Johnny’s prostate as he pulls out. Johnny bucks and yells, cursing as he feels his hole empty and clenching in anticipation. “If I knew this was how I had to get you begging for me,” Donghyuck mutters around his own laboured breathing, “I might have done it earlier.”

It takes far too much time for Donghyuck to tear open a condom, roll it on, and lube up, leaving Johnny to trail his fingers down his chest, over his abs to his cock, fisting it gently and giving it a few long, slow pulls. He lets his head fall back on the bed, biting his lip to stifle a moan, until Donghyuck’s hand wraps around his wrist, the blunt head of his cock entering Johnny with illicit wetness. 

Around the punched-out sigh of pleasure Johnny all but sings, Donghyuck pulls Johnny’s hand away from his cock, drawing his wrist to his mouth to lay a sweet kiss as his hips fuck himself deeper inside. “Now now, big guy. I don’t want this to be over too soon, I’ve been such a good boy, haven’t I?” Another gentle tug punctuated by Donghyuck bottoming out, and he places Johnny’s lax hand against the nape of his neck, which Johnny obligingly squeezes and pulls on to bring them closer.

“Y-yeah,” Johnny croaks as Donghyuck grinds in closer, hefting Johnny’s knees over his arms and digging his fingers into the meaty flesh of Johnny’s thighs. “Yeah, Hyuckie, you’ve – ah! Fuck, shit, Hyuck – you’ve been a g-good boy.”

As Donghyuck pulls out, agonizingly slow, he somehow manages to affect an embarrassed grin, the duality of the moment splitting Johnny’s brain in two. “Oh, hyung,” he whispers, turning to press a pleased little kiss to Johnny’s forearm as he bucks back into him, a little grunt escaping him from the force of it. “I’m so glad you noticed,” again, he drags his cock back out of Johnny’s hole, the deliberate slowness of it driving tears to pool in the corner of Johnny’s eyes. “You know, your dongsaeng works so hard for you,” again, he slams himself home, Donghyuck’s fingers squeezing where they grip Johnny’s thighs for leverage.

Johnny’s brain has almost shut down enough to stop processing even the words coming out of Donghyuck’s mouth, but he still catches the little moans and gasps that punctuate his filth, little indicators of how affected he truly is. Using his grip on the back of Donghyuck’s neck, Johnny pulls him closer, allowing himself to be bent nearly in half as Donghyuck’s thrusts begin to pick up pace. “Hyuck,” he says, letting the air being punched out of his lungs by the force of Donghyuck’s cock carry the words out of him, “you’ve been so good, w-waiting for me. Hyung’s sorry, sorry that – hhhng, Jesus fuck – that I made you wait so long.”

Donghyuck’s eyes are squeezed shut, but Johnny feels the impact in his words in the way his rhythm falters, his hips stuttering as he bites down on a high moan. “Fuck, Johnny. Fuck. Okay, hold on, gorgeous,” he huffs, the muscles in his arms tensing as he uses them to lift Johnny’s ass higher, before Johnny gets the memo and blindly reaches for a pillow to stick under his hips. They’re both breathing deeply, sweat shining on them, the light of Donghyuck’s living room catching on the glitter that remains on his chest. It takes a minute of shifting, but soon Donghyuck is driving back into Johnny at a better angle, and after a few near misses the head of his cock brushes Johnny’s prostate.

“Fu—” Johnny chokes on the expletive as he swings around an arm to swat at Donghyuck. “Hyuck, I n-need you to touch me. Please, Donghyuck-ah, baby, I need your hand on my cock, please. I w-want to—”

“I’ve got you, big guy, come on,” Donghyuck grunts as he fists his still-slick hand around Johnny, chasing his own release with erratic thrusts. “Come on, I’ve got you. Come for me.”

It takes a few messy pumps of his cock before Johnny is lost to the world, his whole body tensing, his release spilling on his chest and over Donghyuck’s fingers. Somewhere in there, with a frenzied fucking of his hips and a pulsing of his dick, Donghyuck comes as well, riding out the waves inside Johnny as he returns to himself.

Donghyuck slips out of Johnny, and lifts the hand that fisted his cock to his mouth, licking long stripes of come off his fingers while making half-lidded eye contact with Johnny.

“Fucking Christ, Hyuck, you can’t do that!” Johnny whines, flailing a noodly arm in his general direction. “My dick is like, sore from coming that hard, I don’t wanna break it trying to go for round two so quick.”

With a sly little grin, Donghyuck walks on his knees off the bed, pulling off the condom and walking out of the bedroom and down the hall. When he returns, the condom is gone and a wet cloth drags along the webbing between his fingers, which he brings back to bed to drag through the mess on Johnny’s abs. “Fuck, I was too horny to notice; you started working out again, didn’t you, hyung?”

Having relocated himself to the pillows, Johnny had allowed himself to close his eyes and let the satisfaction wash over him, but he cracks one open to take Donghyuck in. “Yeah, a little bit. I bring Yuta with me sometimes. What gave me away?”

Donghyuck smirks, and then places a kiss to the hard planes of Johnny’s abs. “Johnny, if you had these a few months ago when I started hugging you all the time I know I would not have lasted this long waiting for you.” He licks a small stripe, ending in an open mouthed kiss. “Fuck, hyung, it’s so sexy.”

Johnny lifts an arm, with effort, to stroke through Donghyuck’s hair. “You really did wait for me, didn’t you, you pretty little thing,” he whispers.

Placing a cheek against Johnny’s abs, Donghyuck gives him a blank stare. “Of course I did. Do you know how pretty you are? I wanted you to be ready, I wanted you to want this as much as I did. I was willing to wait forever.”

It’s an honesty Johnny has trouble looking directly in the face, but Donghyuck says it without fear or care. He curves his fingers around Donghyuck’s jaw to pinch his chin, drawing him up and forward to his lips, kissing him slowly, reverently. He imagines he can taste there all the impatience being washed away with a swipe of his tongue on plush, glossy lips. “I’m sorry, Donghyuck, for making you wait so long.”

“It’s fine,” Donghyuck shrugs, leaning in to kiss Johnny deeper, licking into his mouth and biting at his lips. “Just don’t make me wait again, and we’re even.”

Johnny laughs, and pulls Donghyuck down against him, drawing the covers over them. “Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> find me on [my writing only twitter](https://twitter.com/COOPERlFIC), or [my loud screaming twitter](https://twitter.com/tayttimus)! thank you so much for reading.


End file.
